The Omegle Tragedies
by SherlockianWhovianGirl
Summary: Amazing Sherlock Omegle fanfics that died too young. I just wanted to share them. And maybe if one of them's yours and mine, you can contact me? Currently T, but may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger:** No, in answer to your question. SH

**You:** Of course you did. You just don't want to admit iiiit. JM x

**Stranger:** No, I'm pretty certain I did not miss you. SH

**You:** You missed my wonderful personality, didn't you? JM x

**Stranger:** I missed a criminal that made sense, more or less. That doesn't mean that I particularly miss /you/. SH

**You:** You liked me more than Magnussen, didn't you? JM x

**Stranger:** Obviously. SH

**You:** So you did miss me. JM x

**Stranger:** Hardly. SH

**You:** Don't be embarrassed, honey. JM x

**Stranger:** I'm not embarrassed. SH

**Stranger:** I haven't had time to miss you even if I had. SH

**You:** You did keep busy, that's for certain. JM x

**Stranger:** I was kept busy. Magnussen still created problems. SH

**You:** I was worried that you were going to get exiled. JM x

**Stranger:** I was exiled. Technically. SH

**Stranger:** Only I was brought back before I wasn't even out of London. SH

**You:** You're welcome. JM x

**Stranger:** I didn't thank you. SH

**You:** Didn't have to. JM x

**Stranger:** Why did you do it? SH

**You:** I couldn't have you going off without me. JM x

**Stranger:** You are supposed to be dead though, so it wouldn't have made much a difference. SH

**You:** Not anymooooore. JM x

**You:** So tell me: how'd you do it? JM x

**Stranger:** I'm known to be indestructible. SH

**You:** Oh, ha ha. JM x

**Stranger:** What? SH

**You:** Seriously. Tell me. JM x

**Stranger:** Why? SH

**You:** Because it's /interesting/, and I want to know if I was right. JM x

**Stranger:** What was your theory? SH

**You:** You jumped off the building, hit an inside of that truck that had an air bed in it, and pushed out my Sherlock look-alike. You hired all the people down there to distract the good doctor. Done. JM x

**You:** (this was my actual theory before I saw the show)

**Stranger:** (Damn, that's good, lol.)

**You:** (I was close.)

**Stranger:** No truck. SH

**Stranger:** And the people weren't hired, as such. SH

**You:** Damn. JM x

**Stranger:** What? SH

**You:** Just was a bit off. JM x

**Stranger:** A bit. SH

**You:** And your theory about meeeeeeeeeeee? JM x

**Stranger:** You? SH

**You:** Yes. How did /I/ do it? JM x

**Stranger:** I'm working on that. SH

**You:** Tell me? JM x

**Stranger:** I said I'm working on it. SH

**You:** You know I'm not a patient man. JM x

**Stranger:** You waited two years to come back from the dead. Patience is compulsory in you whether you're aware of it or not. SH

**You:** It was involuntary. JM x

**Stranger:** Yet you still did it. SH

**You:** (Do you mind if Richard Brook is real, and Moriarty's twin brother? Totally cool with it if you do.)

**Stranger:** (I was JUST thinking about that. Like 2 seconds ago)

**Stranger:** (Can you read minds...? :P )

**You:** (...no.)

**You:** (probably. )

**Stranger:** Two theories. SH

**You:** Do tell. JM x

**Stranger:** It's quite possible that it was a fake gun, triggering the explosion of a blood pack attached to the back of your head. All you'd have to do was lay there until I jumped off the roof. SH

**You:** Mmhmmm...? JM x

**You:** (THAT IS TOTALLY MY THEORY)

**You:** (MIND READER)

**Stranger:** (Googled :P Guilty of using google. I just... God knows. LOL)

**You:** (MIND READING GOOGLER)

**You:** (What's your name? I'm Fiona.)

**Stranger:** (Stacey, hey :) )

**Stranger:** What? SH

**You:** And the other theory? JM x

**Stranger:** The 'actor' Rich Brook. He was your brother. SH

**You:** Still is, I think. JM x

**Stranger:** Still. He's your brother. SH

**Stranger:** You're good at telling lies but /not/ that good of an actor. SH

**You:** You don't /know/ that. JM x

**Stranger:** Good estimation. SH

**You:** It's true. Poor little Richie... JM x

**Stranger:** Hm. SH

**Stranger:** So that's it? Your brother? SH

**You:** Nope. The first theory was right. But Richie is out there. JM x

**Stranger:** I was still right. SH

**You:** Good job. JM x

**Stranger:** I was still right. SH

**You:** Yes, you were. Happy? JM x

**Stranger:** Quite. SH

**You:** Noooow do you miss me? JM x

**Stranger:** I've answered that question. SH

**You:** But that was ages ago. JM x

**Stranger:** Not that long. SH

**You:** Felt like ages. JM x

**Stranger:** I missed a criminal that made sense, more or less. That doesn't mean that I particularly miss /you/. SH

**You:** Yes, you said that already. JM x

**Stranger:** You asked the question again. SH

**You:** Touche. JM x

**Stranger:** Quite the risk though. Broadcasting your return live on every station on every TV over the country. Everyone knows who you are. SH

**You:** I know. But it was funny. JM x

**You:** Richie is /not/ happy with me. JM x

**Stranger:** No, I don't think he would be. SH

**You:** I promised not to save your arse. JM x

**Stranger:** And you did. SH

**Stranger:** In a sense. SH

**You:** Yes. JM x

**Stranger:** Death just doesn't seem to agree with me. SH

**You:** No. It wouldn't reflect well on me if you died like some common criminal. JM x

**Stranger:** Clearly. SH

**You:** Now, Magnussen on the other hand... JM x

**Stranger:** What about him? SH

**Stranger:** What about him? SH

**You:** He deserved to die like you disposed of him. JM x

**Stranger:** It was the only way to dispose of him, given the time limit and situation. SH

**You:** It was sexy on your part. JMx

**Stranger:** It had to be done. No one else was going to do it. SH

**You:** I love it when you're chaotic. JM x

**Stranger:** I'm not chaotic. SH

**You:** Not always. JM x

**Stranger:** Hardly chaotic. SH

**You:** Agree to disagree, love. JM x

**Stranger:** How? SH

**You:** You did shoot a man in the face. JM x

**Stranger:** Through the head, there's a slight difference. SH

**You:** Fine, be pedantic. JM x

**Stranger:** Why does everyone seem so surprised by the fact that I shot him? It needed to be done, no one else was willing to do it, I simply sped things up and I was the only one who /would/ have done it. SH

**You:** Chaaaaos. JM x

**Stranger:** Alright. Chaos, but necessary. SH

**You:** Necessary chaos. Do go put that on your business cards. JM x

**Stranger:** Well, what does it matter? It's done now. SH

**You:** Sooo, when are we meeting up? JM x

**Stranger:** I didn't realize we were making our meetings an annual thing. SH

**You:** Clearly they're biannual, Sherlock. JM x

**Stranger:** Only if I agreed to them. SH

**You:** Are you agreeing now? JM x

**Stranger:** Why would I meet with you? SH

**You:** Because I'm adorable? JM x

**Stranger:** Nope. SH

**You:** ...Because I asked nicely? JM x

**Stranger:** Why do you want to meet? SH

**You:** Because I missed you. JM x

**Stranger:** Where? SH

**You:** Hmmm. The pool. I'm feeling sentimental. JM x

**Stranger:** You know I could just let the police know. SH

**You:** You could. But tht would be booooring. JM x

**Stranger:** But it would save a lot of time, and a lot of running around London. SH

**You:** I'm not killing anyone yet. JM x

**Stranger:** I've noticed. SH

**You:** Don't make me start. JM x

**Stranger:** No one can make you do anything. You've proved that. SH

**You:** You could. JM x

**Stranger:** How? SH

**You:** You already have. JM x

**Stranger:** Our game. SH

**You:** Yes. JM x

**You:** They were never in the plan. JM x

Stranger has disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger: You live alone, right? JM (16)

You: When my brother isn't trying to make me detox, yes. SH

Stranger: How many bedrooms? JM

You: ...4. SH

Stranger: Nice. JM

Stranger: I'm coming to live with you. JM

You: Are you now? SH

Stranger: Yes. JM

You: May I ask why? SH

Stranger: One word. Dad. JM

You: ...Come right over. SH

Stranger: Thanks. JM

You: The door's open. SH

Stranger: Jim walked into his new home, small rucksack on his back. He only brought the essentials. The Irish boy looked relatively un-bruised, but seemed very shaken. "Uh... Hello?" he called.

You: "Jim!" Sherlock replied. "Oh, God, thank God you're alright." He walked up to him and cautiously brushed his fingers along Jim's shoulder.

Stranger: Jim chuckled softly, smiling slightly in spite of the verbal/physical attack he had just had. "Not too bad, yeah." he smiled reassuringly, sitting down on the sofa. "No broken bones this time." he said brightly.

You: "God. You can stay here as long as you need." He clenched his fist. "I hate that man."

Stranger: Jim laughed. "Don't we all." he stretched out on the sofa and yawned. "Stop being a protective idiot and cuddle." he demanded, shuffling up.

You: Sherlock sat down next to the other boy and curled into him. "If I could keep you safe forever, you know that I would, right?"

Stranger: "I know." he smiled into Sherlock's hair, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes. "But you can't. What you /can/ do though is snuggle with me and let me stay with you until we get sick of each other."

You: "Of course." Sherlock held his hand out towards Jim. "Forever and always."

Stranger: Jim took it, laughing softly. "Such a romantic." he teased.

You: Sherlock's face turned a light shade of pink. "You know me."

Stranger: Jim grinned at the reaction. "Of course." he idly stroked Sherlock's curls. "I've decided I'm sleeping in your bed."

You: "Are you, now?" Sherlock said, amused.

Stranger: Jim nodded innocently. "Mhmm." he grinned.

You: "Are we just sleeping in it, out of interest?"

Stranger: "Well, what else are you suggesting?" he smirked, knowing this would embarrass Sherlock.

You: Sherlock ducked his head, but remained silent.

Stranger: "Hmm?" Jim gently tugged at Sherlock's hair, forcing him to meet the younger boy's gaze.

You: "You know exactly what I'm suggesting."

Stranger: "Do I?" he tilted his head, furrowing his brows innocently in fake confusion.

You: "If we're actually going to... /sleep/ together."

Stranger: Jim smirked. "Well, I'll fuck you if you want." he shrugged shamelessley. "I wouldn't mind." he chuckled softly.

You: Sherlock turned scarlet. "/Jim/!"

Stranger: Jim laughed properly now. "What?" he grinned, amused by Sherlock's blush.

You: Sherlock shook his head. "You're insane."

Stranger: "What? Does fucking you make me insane now?" he tilted his head, looking at Sherlock.

You: "Yes, actually. Who would want to?"

Stranger: Jim frowned. "Who wouldn't? You're fucking /gorgeous/." he smirked.

You: Sherlock turned his face away from Jim, but said nothing.

Stranger: Jim frowned, pulling Sherlock's face back to look at him. "Stop that." he scolded.

You: "Stop what?"

Stranger: "Hiding your beautiful face." he grinned.

You: Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored him. "I'm not beautiful."

Stranger: "You are." he replied, tutting. "Exquisitely so." he very softly kissed Sherlock's cheek.

You: "You're the beautiful one in this relationship."

Stranger: Jim laughed. "Nah. We're both gorgeous." he suddenly wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist. "Carry me to bed, my wonderful Sherly-baby!" he cheered.

You: Sherlock snorted. "Fine." He scooped up the younger boy and carried him up the stairs.

You: "You're so light."

Stranger: Jim chuckled. "Yep." he nuzzled Sherlock's neck, softly kissing it in all the sensitive places as they reached the bedroom

You: Sherlock's breath hitched and then put Jim down lightly on the bed.

Stranger: Jim pulled Sherlocm down with him, and rolled out of the way to climb on top of him and pin him down.

Stranger: *Sherlock

You: Sherlock squirmed. "That tickles."

Stranger: Jim grinned mischievously and tickled him.

You: Sherlock actually /giggled/. "Stooooop it."

Stranger: "Make me." Jim chucked, tickling him more, feeling the taller boy squirm underneath him.

You: Sherlock writhed. "Jim!"

Stranger: Jim laughed, moving his face to nip at Sherlock's ear, never ceasing the tickling. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered into Sherlock's ear.

You: "You're mean!" Sherlock hissed.

Stranger: "Me? Mean?" Jim fake gasped. "Honey, you've seen /nothing/ of my mean side." he grinned, stopping the tickling at last.

You: Sherlock panted for air. "That was awful." he whined.

Stranger: "Oh, shush your complaining." he sighed, stealing Sherlock's lips for a kiss.

You: "And there is something I need to tell you..."

Stranger: Jim hovered his face above Sherlock's. "What's that?"

You: "Remember how I said something about Mycroft coming in when I'm detoxing?"

Stranger: "Yeah?" Jim frowned.

You: "Well..." Sherlock made a face.

Stranger: Jim tilted his head.

You: "Sherlock? Who is in your bedroom?"

Sherlock jerked his head. "That."

Stranger: "Oh, great..." Jim grumbled, not moving from on top of Sherlock. "An incredibly lovely young boy who's just about to fuck your brother into ecstasy." he shouted, just wanting Mycroft to leave.

You: The door opened. "Sherlock, why the /hell/ is he here? I believe I forbid you from seeing him." Mycroft's face was murderous.

"Oh, yeah. He's moved in."

Stranger: Jim turned his head and /growled/ at Mycroft. "Get out. You're not wanted." he threatened, face like thunder.

You: Mycroft put his head in his hands. "Sherlock Holmes, you complete and utter idiot." He turned to Jim. "And /you/. How could you let him get access to drugs? Don't you know how much this hurts him?"

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft. "Get the hell out. Jim isn't hurting me. In fact, Jim is the only thing stopping me from hurting myself."

Mycroft stared at him. "I'm calling Mother and Father." He left the room in a huff.

Stranger: Jim sighed. "Ugh. Hate him." he nibbled Sherlock's jaw impatiently.

You: "Bet I hate him more."

Stranger: "Hmm... I don't know..." he suddenly kissed Sherlock, hungrily.

You: Sherlock moaned into the kiss. Their tongues intermingled and he grinned.

Stranger: Jim grinned too, grinding his hips down as he reached a hand to tug Sherlock's hair.

You: Sherlock whimpered. "Oh, God, Jim."

Stranger: Jim moaned softly, rolling his hips harder. "You a virgin still?" he asked.

You: "No, I went out and fucked some other guy." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course."

Stranger: Jim chuckled. "Good. This'll be nice." he sucked a hickey into Sherlock's neck, moving his hand down inside Sherlock's trousers to palm him through his underwear.

Stranger: Jim chuckled. "Good. This'll be nice." he sucked a hickey into Sherlock's neck, moving his hand down inside Sherlock's trousers to palm him through his underwear.

You: Sherlock moaned. "I take it back. You're not mean."

Stranger: "Of course I'm not. I'm /lovely/." he purred, slowly pulling down Sherlock's trousers.

You: "You are." Sherlock bit his bottom lip. "Um...I don't really know what I should do..."

Stranger: Jim smirked. "Don't worry. Just relax and let me do the work." he slowly moved down so his face was level with Sherlock's hips. "My treat."

You: Sherlock relaxed. "Thank you."

Stranger: "And just go with instincts. If your body wants to moan, let it. If your body wants to pound into my throat until I gag, let it." he reassured, pulling away Sherlock's underwear, and gently wrapping a hand around his member.

You: Sherlock blanched. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Stranger: Jim smiled at him. "We shall see." he ever-so-slowly brought his mouth over the head of Sherlock's erection and began to gently suck, just teasing him.

You: Sherlock groaned. "Oh my God."

Stranger: Jim smiled, moving down to slowly take all of him in, before beginning to swirl his tongue.

You: Sherlock cried out. "Jim!" His hips bucked forwards involuntarily.

Stranger: The sudden movement nearly caused him to gag, but he didn't mind, and gently guided one of Sherlock's hands to the back of his head, encouraging him to take control. He began to pull away, and dip his head again.

You: Sherlock tentatively ran his hand through Jim's hair.


End file.
